Norway's Hairpin
by LimeBerry
Summary: Penjepit rambut yang Norway pake selama ini, memiliki suatu kenangan tersendiri baginya dan bagi seorang lagi. bagaimanakah cerita dari kenangan itu? baca untuk tau kelanjutannya :3


**Norway's Hairpin**

 **Warn: Rada Gaje, merupakan khayalan Author semata, typo(?)**

 **Diclaimer: Hetalia, Karakter dsb. Milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Cerita fanfic ini punya saya**

 **note: latarnya sebelum Norway memakai penjepit rambut :3**

 **.**

 **.**

Dahulu, di suatu pagi yang cerah, rapat diadakan oleh para anggota Nordic. Tapi, ada yang aneh dengan Norway. Dia terus-terusan menutup mata kirinya dengan sebelah tangan saat rapat tengah berlansung.

"Oi, Norge! Ada apa denganmu?" Denmark menepuk pundak kiri Norway dengan sebelah tangan, dan itu sontak membuat tangan kiri Norway yang menutupi matanya bergeser.

"Tch!" Kali ini bukan dengan nada monoton, tapi betulan mencerminkan ketidak-sukaannya.

"E-eh? Maaf, memangnya ada apa?" ucap Denmark dengan senyum canggung (?)

"Anko, mati aja sana~" Ok. Sudah kembali monoton.

"Norge, matamu kenapa?" walaupun tak menggunakan tngan, dia masih menutup sebelah matanya.

"Cih~" Norway mempercepat langkahnya dan meninggalkan Denmark yang masih bingung.

" _Kenapa sih anak itu?"_ inner Denmark berkata demikian

.

* * *

Siang hari, Kediaman Denmark.

 _.tok tokk tokkk_

 _._

 _._

 _Criitt_

"Anko, kenapa kau tak membukakan pintunya?" ucap Norway kesal, masih dengan nada monoton dan mata kiri yang tertutup.

"Aku baru mau membukanya! He he!" Denmark tersenyum 5 jari

"Anko, coba turunkan rambutmu."

"Heh? Untuk?"

"Cepat saja~"

"Tidak ah!"

"Tch! Kenapa?"

"Buka dulu mata kirimu!"

Denmark masih penasaran dengan yang tadi pagi. Mungkinkah matanya berubah warna? atau Manatau matanya sudah berubah menjadi salah 1 dari jenis mata dari anime yang Ia tonton. Seperti, mata C*el dari Kurosh*tsuji, Leona*do Wat*h dari Kek*ai S*nsen, ataupun S*aringan dari Nar*to.

"Tch, kalau gitu, setelah kutunjukkan, kau harus memberi saran yang baik dan benar!" Norway ber Tch-lagi

"Turun rambutnya ga jadi." Sambung Norway.

Norway membuka matanya secara perlahan tapi pasti.

"Kyaaa!" rumah Denmark yang besar dan sepi membuat teriakan Denmark bergema.

"Lebay ah!" Wah readers, ternyata mata Norway merah seperti mata saya yang sedang mengetik fanfic ini.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kena Rambut."

"untuk mata, pake ins*o selesai, kalau rambutnya mmm... Coba pakai ini!" ucap Denmark sambil menyodorkan sebuah kaleng tipis kepada Norway.

"Pa'an nih?" Norway mencoba tutup kaleng itu tapi tak bisa.

"Pomade. Supaya rambutmu bisa tegak kayak rambutku." Ucap Denmark sambil membukakan tutup pomade yang tak bisa Norway buka.

"Ga ngerti ah." Ucap Norway dengan tatapan aneh terhadap gel yang disebut pomade tersebut

"Biar kupakaikan!" Denmark bersemangat.

 _~a few minutes later~_

"Heheheh..." Denmark terlihat bangga dengan hasil jerih payah dan kerja kerasnya (?)

Denmark membentuk(?) rambut Norway agar sama dengan model rambutnya. Yaa~~ karena dia yang membentuk(?) rambutnya Norway, tentu saja dia akan berkata bahwa rambut Norway sudah bagus. Tapi... bagaimanakah menurut para Readers? Pantaskah?

"ini Untukmu, besok sebelum ke rapat, pakailah!" ucap Denmark dengan senyuman ikemen(?).

.

* * *

"Semua maaf telat!" ucap Norway  
walaupun saya memakaikan tanda seru disana, dia masih tetap monoton, kok. :3

"Aaaa~~ Kawaii!" Finland terlihat senang akan suatu hal.

"Huh!" Iceland terlihat sedikit terkejut. ingat Hanya sedikit, lebih banyak menatap dengan tatapan mencela.

"Pfftt..." Itu Sweden. Swedenlah yang menahan tawa.

Ok. Atas sikap mereka, kita tahu pasti bahwa ada yang salah dengan Norway. Kalau Iceland yang berada diposisinya mungkin dia akan merajuk setengah menangis dan lari dari ruang rapat. Tapi, karena yang kita bicarakan adalah Norway, raut pokerfacenya hanya dibumbui dengan banyak kemerahan.

"Norge! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Rambutmu!"

sebagai ketua sekaligus teman yang baik, Denmark mendorong Norway keluar ruangan dengan maksud berbicara dengannya tanpa didengar yang lain. Okay. Rambut Norway yang dipakaikan Pomade, seperti apakah Ia sampai bisa membuat seorang Sweden harus menahan tawa.

"Kau apakan rambutmu, ha?" teriak Denmark, tertahan.

"Memakaikannya pomade. Aku tak berbakat, ya~~"

 **Make Pomade : Gagal**

 **.**

* * *

Skip time~

"Jadi?"

"Norge, potong rambutmu!" perintah Denmark (sok) serius

"Ga bisa. Aku sudah coba, tapi pasti besoknya tumbuh lagi."

"Mungkin kamu potongnya terlalu dikit, jadi cepat tumbuhnya." Denmark masang pose mikir

"Mungkin?"

"Yosh! Diputuskan! Biar aku yang potongkan!" sepertinya Denmark senang sekali bisa mengurus rambut Norway.

~a few minutes later~

'Maafkan diriku Norge~~' lubuk hati Denmark mengatakannya.

'Maafkan diriku, membuat rambutmu menjadi cepak~~' dan sekarang dia mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Kenapa, Anko?"

"Ga ada apa-apa. Norge, pulanglah, jangan liat cermin dulu, ya!" masih dengan nada bersalah, Denmark mengucapkannya.

* * *

~esoknya~

"Cih, Norway itu, lama sekali!" Ice mulai lapar-eh- kesal maksudnya.

"U-um, Semuanya! Ayo kita mulai saja rapatnya. Sepertinya dia ada alasan tersendiri." Denmark tidak semangat seperti biasanya hari ini. Masih bersalah atas yang kemarin.

"Maafkan aku!" Pintu dibuka tiba-tiba dan dibaliknya muncullah Norway dengan tangan yang menutup mata kirinya. Yay!

Denmark Cengo.

'It's Magic!' Inner Denmark berkata seperti itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Norway yang baru saja kemarin malam berambut cepak dan nyaris botak, kini sudah hilang. Rambutnya tumbuh lagi. It's super duper combo Awesomeness! 100 tingkat diatas ke-awesome-an Prussia. Sepertinya rambut Norway sudah ditakdirkan menjadi sepanjang itu saja, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

"Nih!" Denmark yang melihatnya pun menyodorkan in*to, tentu saja masih dengan tampang cengo.

 **Potong Rambut : Gagal**

.

* * *

"Aku menyerah! Maafkan diriku, wahai Norge!" Denmark kerasukan aktor Telenovela sewaktu Norge menanyakan 'Jadi?' saat mereka berdua berada di kamar Denmark.

"Begitu, kah? Makasih." Norge pun keluar dengan ke-monoton-an-nya.

.

* * *

Setelah itu, pun. Rapat tak pernah berlangsung selama 1 bulan lebih sampai akhirnya rapat dimunculkan lagi :v

* * *

Kediaman Norway

.tok

"Silakan masuk, Anko."

"Norge! Aku rindu! Aku punya kabar gembira!" ucap Denmark sembari hendak memeluk Norway yg tentu saja dihindari Norway.

"Ada apa, Anko?" tanyanya Monoton sambil menatap Denmark yang terjatuh.

"Jreng-Jreng!" Denmark yang telah bangkit menunjukkan sesuatu yang menurut Author imut.

"Apa itu?"

"Ponsel" ucap Denmark dengan tamahan ekspresi seperti disamping :v

"Ooo... hebatnya.. benda sekecil ini ternyata adalah ponsel~~" Norway terkagum melihat benda kecil yang kini berada ditangannya.

"Norge~ sebenarnya itu jepit rambut, bukan ponsel" Denmark merasa bersalah lagi karena telah membohongi seorang Norway yang polos setengah goblok.

"Wah~ mungkin akan kugunakan untuk berkomnikasi dengan troll kesayangan ku" Norway tak menanggapi perkataan Denmark.

Hayoloh Denmark! Dianggap serius sama Norway... kaya' mana coba cara ngejelasin ke Norway. Klau Norway tahu kalau anda berbohong, bisa-bisa nanti anda diganggu terus oleh para Troll-nya.

"Norge~ ini dipakai disini.." ucapnya sambil memasangkan jepit rambut (yang dikira ponsel oleh Norway) di kepalanya Norway. Entah kenapa wajah Denmark memerah.

"Aku tahu, kok. Jangan kira aku bodoh! hahaha" ucap dan tawa Norway, masih monoton.

Krek! Itu suara pecahnya hati seorang Denmark, padahal wajahnya sudah memerah karena malu, dan hanya ditanggapi begitu. Padahal Denmark sudah merasa bersalah dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Norway, engkau kejam.

"Ooo~"

Denmark keluar dari rumah Norway tanpa semangat karena hatinya yang patah, Author tahu, rasanya pasti sakit sekali ya, Kalau readers mungkin perasaannya sama seperti saat kita dalam situasi ini _Oh ya, karakter ini tidak nyata, padahal aku sudah mencintainya dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam._

.

"Wah Norway... itu cocok sekali untukmu, jadi seperti ikemen, ya kan Su-san?"

"Lbih mir'p Bishounen"

"Mirip Seperti cewek, pake jepit segala.."

"Ice, itu cocok loh untuk dia, jika aku cewek, mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya..."

"Ha?"

"Anko, tumben dia lama~" Ucap Norway mengganti topik

"Oh itu, tadi pomade-nya habis,jadi dia tidak bisa hadir. Kalau kau ingin menjenguknya sekalian saja belikan pomade untuknya." Ok. Sebenarnya iceland yang dimintai tolong oleh Denmark, tapi dia memberikan tanggung jawab itu untuk Norway.

.

" Wah, sudah kukira kau yang akan datang. Berapa biaya pomade-nya?" Denmark yang rambutnya turun terlihat tengah memamerkan duitnya yang banyak ke Norway. songong sekali.

" Aku traktir." Kata singkat yang memberikan kebahagiaan itu diucapkan oleh Norway

"Wah.. Makasih! Norge baik sekali" ucapnya sambil menyimpan duit kedalam kantong (terserah mau bayangin dikantong baju ataupun dicelana )

"Sama-sama. Lalu.. makasih ya" jika saja Norway mengucapkannya dengan lebih eksprektif, kata-kata itu akan makin berwarna

"Mm! Sama-sama!"

~Dan mereka pun hidup bahagia~ .ha~

* * *

Kyaa! Fanfic pertama. terimakasih kepada mataku yang merah kena rambut, karena telah memberikan ide ini :v

ngomong2 saya ga ngerti pake pomade, tapi betulkah gitu cara makenya? lalu akhir ceritanya aneh, kan? saya juga merasa begitu.. :3

saya akan sangat merasa senang jika ada yang memberikan saya review... makasih telah membaca. ^.^


End file.
